


Just Dudes Being Bros

by BirdAndTheCage



Category: Undertale (Video Game), WTMYH
Genre: I have no regrets, M/M, for you mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdAndTheCage/pseuds/BirdAndTheCage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elegant solution to the inevitable "But I Wanna Touch Hope's Butt" issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dudes Being Bros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnaDacora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnaDacora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Would That Make You Happy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053684) by [OnaDacora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnaDacora/pseuds/OnaDacora). 



> I love you Ona <3

“Look dude, I just wanna know how my kid’s doing in class,” Chris sighed, attempting to grasp onto the last thread of his patience and refrain from ripping his hair out. 

“You’re not on their files, I can’t talk to you about them,” Deacon shrugged, gathering up the stray papers on his desk. He had _planned_ on leaving early but it looked like that wasn’t happening any time soon. 

“I just wanna see if anything is… if I could… Shit man I just wanna _talk_ to the kid without Hope trying to rip my face off…” Chris heaved another sigh, blowing his hair away from his face. 

“Sounds like a personal problem,” Deacon said, shrugging. 

Chris glared down at the blond man sitting calmly at his desk. Deacon met his gaze easily.

Seconds passed.

“I’m flattered, but I’m sure that a picture would last longer,” Deacon laughed.

“W-Sh-No!” Chris stammered. “Shut up. Can you at least tell me if Frisk is well behaved? Or something?”

“Oh? Did I bother you?” Deacon smirked, resting his chin on his hand. 

“No. You didn’t. And I’m leaving now.”

“Go on, I’m not gonna stop you,” Deacon laughed as Chris’s face took on a slightly pink hue.

“And it’s not because of you.”

“Mmhm.”

“At all.”

“Whatever helps you sleep tonight, handsome,” Deacon winked.

Chris let out a small sound of confusion and anger before turning tail and nearly running out of the classroom door.

“Well… That happened,” Deacon shrugged as he gathered the papers that needed grading. “At least I can leave now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please go read [Would That Make You Happy?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5053684/chapters/11621461) by the wonderful [ OnaDacora](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OnaDacora/pseuds/OnaDacora)! It's an amazing fic with phenomenal characterization and I can't get enough of it!


End file.
